Beautiful Nightmare
by BBSapphire24
Summary: A creature of darkness plans on finding vengeance for her creation on Halloween Night. A collaboration by Calikisses and JessScript24 for the Haunted Twilight Challenge. Rated M for graphic themes.


**Title: **Beautiful Nightmare

**Penname(s): **A collaboration by Calikisses and JessScript24

**Summary: **A creature of darkness plans on finding vengeance for her creation on Halloween night. Rated M for graphic themes.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Submitted for Haunted Twilight Challenge**

**Please check out other Challenge Entries at: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Haunted_Twilight_Challenge/74526/**

**~*~**

A very special thanks to our beta, MistyFate. You are the best, and we love you hard, bb!

**~*~ **

Beautiful Nightmare

_Tonight on the six o'clock news we bring you a tragic report of Halloween festivities gone terribly wrong. Last night, what can only be called a small scale massacre occurred in the old Meyer Mansion on Twilight Road. Authorities are still looking into all of the details of the tragedy as very few facts are known. Confirmed so far are five casualties, many other injuries, and two people have seemed to be reported missing since last night. Whether or not their disappearances are connected to the occurrence is uncertain. We will continue to bring you more details on this story as they arise. And now, we go to Angela Webber who is live on the scene..._

0__0

Her red heels crunched the nearly-frozen grass underneath her as she made a stealthy approach. She carefully clung to the shadows of the night, not wanting to be seen just yet. No, she would make a grand entrance as the little humans partied this Hallow's Eve. It would be a night people would never forget.

For too long she had dwelled on being the lonely victim, the innocent bystander to the cruel injustices she had suffered. Tonight. Yes, tonight she would get her revenge. She would feed on it, revel in it, and finally give the evil that walks this earth what it deserves. The best part? They would never see her coming.

She had reached her destination at last, the old mansion people suspected was haunted. The light of the full moon directly overhead illuminated the small smile playing on her lips as she thought about the events to come, and how true people's suspicions about the decrepit house will be once she is done here.

The loud music assaulted her ears from outside the house due to her enhanced hearing. Taking in an unneeded breath, she tasted the frost in the air and sensed that a storm would be coming in soon. Not that the temperature would matter to her, even dressed as she was in her barely-there vampiress costume. Venom coated her tongue when she caught the scent of the close proximity to blood, and she had to fight the animal instincts rushing to take control.

_No, tonight we shall have some fun before our thirst is quenched. The mortals want a party? We'll give them one to die for,_ she thought as she ascended the precarious wooden steps. Anyone who saw her at that moment would have sworn she floated up them, seemingly like a ghost. Haunted mansion, indeed.

She raised her cold hand to the antique pewter door knocker shaped like a gargoyle's head and lifted it, carefully, so as not to crush it, and let it fall against the slowly-rotting wood. The loud bang resulting echoed throughout the house exterior before it was carried off by the wind. Inside, it seemed to fall on deadened ears, drowned out by the shrill music.

She waited.

Just as she considered knocking again, she heard footsteps approaching and put a non-threatening smile on her face. The door opened with a noisy creak, belying the building's age despite what the party-goers had done to decorate the inside.

"Whoa, momma! I mean…you here for the party?"

A greasy-haired, tall kid with a severe acne problem answered the door. He was dressed as what he probably considered to be a dashing pirate - maybe a Johnny Depp wannabe - yet he was far from anything remotely considered dashing. She bristled for a moment at his greeting before forcing herself to calm.

_He doesn't look nor smell appetizing anyway, _she thought.

"I am." Her voice was sweet like honey, and as smooth as the short silk cape she was wearing. "I don't have an invitation or anything, just heard about it from some friends. I hope that's okay?" she asked, placing her blood-red polished nails on his shoulder affectionately while looking into his eyes.

"O-of course. Mi casa es su casa…Well, it's not mine, but I'm the one throwing this party. My name is Eric Yorkie. Come on in."

He stepped aside to allow her to enter and moved to shut the door. The wind took hold of it and the heavy wood slammed shut with a resounding boom. People around her gasped and jumped at the sound, including Eric. Little did he know, inviting her inside the house would be one of the biggest mistakes he would make that evening.

Eric had taken it upon himself to point out the many aspects of the party to her. However, instead of listening about the locations of the refreshments, restrooms, DJ, and dance floor, she looked at the costumed opportunities of appetizer, dinner, and dessert.

Predominantly using her senses of smell and taste, she searched around the room for the most delectable entrees she could find. Once her meal was picked out, she scanned the area for her second goal of the evening, and spotted one who would play the perfect role.

She could hear Eric still jabbering on endlessly next to her and was suddenly grateful for the dark "theme" he had chosen to go with for his party. Dark colors, dim lighting, all the nooks and crannies the ancient house allowed for luring her prey into.

_If he doesn't shut up, he will be the first to go, _she thought.

Eric sealed his fate when he grabbed her hand as she moved to walk away. She hadn't wanted to start so soon, hoping to play with her food a bit first, but men needed to learn they could not just touch a woman whenever they damn well pleased.

She turned to him, blue-contact covered eyes meeting his dull brown ones, and smiled sweetly. He stood still, dazed by her beauty, until she motioned for him to follow her. He trailed after her like a lost puppy into one of the dark shadows in a corner of the room. She could hear his heart start to pound louder in anticipation of what was to come, not knowing what that _really_ was.

His free eye, the one unhindered by a poor scrap of material being called an eye patch, was hooded in lust as his eyes raked over her body; the rising swell of her breasts, her pale, but beautiful arms and legs, her full ruby lips all captivated him.

She allowed him to get close, breathing purposely to allow her breasts, spilling out of the corset-gown to rise and fall with each breath, drawing him near. Quicker than he could blink, she turned him around and had him pinned against the wall with her sharp, white teeth poised at his neck.

She heard his quiet intake of breath, signaling he was going to say something. His pulse began to race even more than before, and she sensed his growing fear as only a predator could. This kill would be quick. Just enough to shut him up and let her move on with the remainder of her vengeance to be had.

He never got the chance to speak before she bit into the soft flesh, seeking the prominent vein and the life source contained within. His weak cries of pain, as she sucked and pulled at the flowing blood, were muffled by the music and chatter of the party.

The blood and venom both slid effortlessly down her throat. She was vigilant about containing the venom and made sure none passed her lips; she did not want to start the changing process. Careful to only suck, and not expel too much venom from her mouth which would ultimately start the changing process. There would only be one change happening tonight, and it wouldn't happen to this poor excuse of a life form.

She took a few swallows before her disgust overrode her thirst. His blood was foul to her taste and reminded her of the deer her dead sire forced her to consume. This was before she found human blood was far more satisfying and decided to branch out on her own. Once she discovered it also made her more powerful, she returned to him, exacting justice in her mind for the evil monster he had turned her into.

She would not wish this cursed existence on anyone, but, if this is what her fate would be, people were going to pay. They would pay for the crimes that had been committed, the wrongs done to her, the immortality she was forced to endure for, well, forever. Yes, they would pay, starting with this handsy miscreant.

She gently lowered him to the ground, his cries fading as he sunk into unconsciousness. After inspecting her perfect form to be sure she had not spilled any of the crimson liquid on herself, she stepped over the soon-to-be-lifeless body and pool of blood seeping from the wound in his neck in search of a more appealing appetizer.

Everyone remained carefree, steadily drinking and dancing in their merriment, nobody the wiser that their host had just been attacked and left for dead in a dark corner.

0__0

~Dark Cinderella~

Have you ever had that feeling you were being watched? Not just a suspicion, but that intense, heart pounding, hyper-aware, goose bump inducing, hair raising, want-to-look-behind-you-but-too-afraid-of what-you'll-find feeling?

Well, from the second I walked into Eric Yorkie's party on Halloween night that is exactly the way I felt. I couldn't place it. Hardly anyone even looked my way as I stepped out of the darkened night into the almost-as-dark house. Eric had really gone all out with the decorations. The house was spooky enough on its own, but with the added mood lighting, the music, catered food and refreshments, and couches, he had definitely created a unique and very Halloween atmosphere. In fact, I was surprised that I wasn't greeted by our crafty host this evening. He was usually on top of welcoming everyone and making sure to show off his handiwork.

_He's probably just off enjoying his party._

I spotted people I knew almost immediately despite their costumed forms. Most of the girls didn't seem as if they were trying to conceal their identities - let alone themselves - with the various, hooker-like outfits they wore. I looked down at the costume I had chosen. My short, black, strapless, sweetheart-neckline dress paired with strappy heels and a Venetian mask turned me into a dark rendition of Cinderella. I was looking for dark, but also somewhat sultry as well.

I was hoping if I succeeded then I would be able to catch the eye of a certain senior football captain I secretly lusted over in my dreams, at night. In the safety of my own bed I would pretend my hands were his as I ran them down from my collarbone to my breasts, lingering there just long enough for my nipples to harden, before sliding them down my abdomen to where I was aching for his touch. I'm sure not even three of my fingers were enough to suffice for what he could offer me as he pounded into me, creating new sensations I hadn't even begun to imagine.

"Hey, you finally made it!" Two small hands grabbed my shoulders from behind and a high girly voice jolted me from my fantasizing recollections and also scared the bejeezus out of me due to that eerie feeling of being watched.

The sensation was still there, but I pushed the unease to the back of my mind as I conversed with my best friend. She complimented me on my costume choice, informing me it would be perfect to finally make a move on my crush. I asked her about what he had been up to that night, mainly which sluts had been throwing themselves at him, and whether or not he had taken any up on their offers. She reassured me that, as of yet, he had not done anything with anyone, and I reviewed my plan of action for the umpteenth time that night what I was about to do.

The conversation eventually drifted to her and her boyfriend, and their upcoming anniversary plans as I let my eyes wander around the room. I spotted my guy; he was wearing a police officer's uniform and standing by the punch bowl filled with an unnaturally green-colored liquid.

_Gotta love a man in uniform_, I thought to myself as my friend continued talking about the trip she had planned. My eyes continued to roam, just taking the party all in when I spotted one of the most gorgeous girls I had ever seen. She was dressed in a vampiress costume and striding across the room as if floating on air. She was pale, but in an ephemeral way instead of sickly, and she instantly gave me a bad feeling. Every guy - and most of the girls - she passed turned their heads to get a better look at her. We gaped at her for a few moments until she suddenly glanced in our direction. It was subtle, but still sent chills down my spine.

I kept one eye on the beautiful stranger as my friend and I continued our discussion. I saw her stop and lift her head, almost as if she were sniffing the air, before she turned and started heading toward one of the couches near the far wall. Once I saw who else was occupying the couch, I grabbed my best friend and spun her around, pointing at the two sitting on the velvety cushions. I saw her narrow her eyes for a minute before her knees all of a sudden buckled, and I had to struggle to catch her before she could fall into a heap on the floor.

"Honey, you know she has nothing on you!" I told her, trying to get her to look at me.

She muttered some incoherent nonsense, unable to tear her eyes away from the stranger and the cowboy across the room, and told me I should go find my sexy cop before someone else did, assuring me she just got jealous for a minute but that she would be fine. I didn't want to leave my best friend while she was in this state, but she insisted, so I walked away toward the punch bowl where I had last seen my guy. Well, he wasn't my guy - at least not yet - but hopefully by the end of the night I would have him upstairs, and I would be moaning his name just like I did every night in my dreams.

My unease increased tenfold without my friend there to distract me, and I looked behind myself to find where my friend was now standing in front of her boyfriend and the stranger. I could tell by her stance she was angry, and I knew she would be able to take care of herself. She may look small, but you don't mess with her - especially when it comes to her man. Those two were just made for each other. They were the epitome of soul mates; I didn't believe true love existed until I met them. Nothing could ever come between those two, not even a gorgeous, mysterious girl. Nope, they would be together forever, even after death I'm sure.

0__0

She searched with eyes, scent, and taste for the guy who would suit her purpose. Her gaze drifted around the room, from the DJ stand, to the makeshift dance floor, until finally something caught her eye.

It wasn't the meal she was looking for; it was her other target for the night - a petite saloon girl. She could see the girl had style and was also full of energy as she talked to another girl in a mask – excitedly waving her hands around as she told her story.

She wanted a closer look at the girl she would turn into a friend, and began to head in that direction. She kept an eye on the two girls in her peripheral, making her way across the dance floor seemingly to the table filled with disgusting looking foods. She had enjoyed these types of things at one time, but that was long ago. Now, she preferred the salty, coppery, satisfying taste of warm blood – the only thing that would be able to quench the burning thirst in her throat.

Thinking about blood instead of companionship alerted her to an enticingly tasty scent. She stopped, sniffing slightly to see the direction it came from, and then sharply turned to the other end of the room. Her throat burned almost painfully as she hastened toward the burgundy couch. Prospective friendship could wait. For now, she had found her appetizer.

0__0

~The Saloon Gal~

I saw my best friend walk into the party, and I headed in that direction, making sure the love of my life would be okay on the couch by himself. It was a decent party, fun but I know I could have done better. I smirked to myself thinking of how the decorations did the job but the host could have put a little more effort into it. At least it was catered; I was impressed with the amount of food, and the drinks were plentiful. I was also pleasantly surprised with the DJ; I expected a CD player playing Halloween music and sounds - screams of frightened females - but the DJ was playing great songs with a Halloween track mixed in here and there. It was perfect.

I approached my best friend as she was pouring herself a drink while ogling the guy she's been lusting after for a while. I chuckled when I got closer, and she must have heard me because she turned in my direction, a huge smile appearing as she recognized it was me. We both took notice of each other's costumes; she refused to let me pick out a costume for her and said it was to be a surprise.

I was telling her about what she missed at the party, which was basically not much, mainly if I had seen her crush with anyone and what her plans for the evening. She was finally going to get the guts to, not only approach and talk to him tonight, but also make some serious moves. I was proud of her and giving her advice about what to say and do before the conversation changed to my guy and what plans I had for us.

Our anniversary was coming up and I had bought tickets for an island getaway. It was a perfect and romantic week away. Being my best friend, she had helped me with the planning and such, so I was just filling her in on the last little details. As I was talking about our romantic getaway, I heard a gasp and turned to look in the direction she was looking in. There was a beautiful woman heading somewhere with purpose, she was exquisite and captivating, even for a female.

After staring for far too long, I turned back to our conversation, and we continued to chat about nothing in particular. I was lost in lost in random conversation when my best friend grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. That's when I saw the gorgeous girl that was walking around earlier, sitting with _my_ boyfriend! Anger bubbled inside of me, and I was ready to storm over there and flip out. That was until I remembered my dream from the night before. He had said that it was silly and - without undermining me or making me feel bad - put my worries to rest. Well, it was now in motion, and I found myself speechless, frightened, and at a loss for air.

Seeing her sitting next to him made my dream automatically replay. It was terrifying and my skin crawled as I watched her talk to him. I couldn't hear what she was saying and it didn't matter; I saw how his eyes locked on hers. It was like he was in a trance, and all I wanted to do was run over there and snap him out of it and get her away. But now - as it appeared - my dream was right and as the fear coursed through me, my heart felt like it was cracking and my knees went weak.

My best friend had me in her arms when my legs gave out, and she stood me up. She asked what was wrong, knowing that it was something aside from the bombshell talking to the love of my life. Just thinking about telling her made me shiver, and I didn't want to put this on her. Tonight was her night, so I shooed her away and told her I was just jealous or some shit. I didn't pay attention to what I said; it didn't matter, as long as she left.

I stood on my own, watching as this mystery women whispered in his ear. Her hand on his thigh - my thigh - and I saw him throw his head back. I almost lost it right there. But my dream, in which I dreamt that a woman with way too many similarities killed him, was holding me back and I had to lean on the table for balance. I continued to watch, pure fear for what would happen, holding me in my place.

When I saw her kiss him, two things happened: my heart broke and something snapped. I watched for half a second before I found the nerve and headed toward them. I was shaking and trying very hard to hide it; goose bumps covered my arms and the closer I got, the more nervous I felt. I glanced around me at all the other party goers and no one even took notice of me. I took all the pent up anger from my past, and what I had just witnessed and thought about it, deciding to use it.

I stopped in front of them, and he looked lost and in an almost catatonic state. The picture seemed so familiar but didn't change how frightened I was for him, and that's when I turned to her. With bravery I didn't know I had, because in all truth I was scared shitless and was shaking and screaming on the inside, I asked her what the fuck she was doing with my boyfriend. I could tell I ruffled her feathers, and the smile that crossed her lips before she answered me in her sweet and innocent voice had me taking a step back without being aware of my actions.

Words were exchanged: mine angry and accusatory, and hers innocent and sweet. We argued back and forth, and after a while I saw something flash across her face -- she was bored with this and done. The panic that shot through my body actually had me turn to run, run far away, but the grip she suddenly had on my wrist was not going to allow that. She whipped me around in a painful manner, and, without noticing how, we were in a corner. A corner I had seen before - in my dream - the dream where my boyfriend is killed.

0__0

She had both of them right where she wanted, out of the line of sight from prying eyes. Her target for a new best friend being the girlfriend of her dinner turned out to be an unexpected surprise; it complicated things a bit. If she could get the girl to shut up so she could eat – well, technically drink – in peace, then she might consider still changing her.

This was her line of thought before the girlfriend started muttering about some dream she had last night. The girl was whispering incoherent nonsense. She didn't even think the saloon gal realized she was even saying anything. It was very quiet and didn't really make any sense, but the phrase "dream/nightmare coming true" seemed to be repeated over and over.

This gave the hunter pause, her thoughts immediately drifting to the Volturi in Italy. She had heard mention of them from her sire. They were powerful enforcers in the vampire world and coveted gifted vampires – or humans whose powers could be enhanced upon being changed. The human seemed to have a dream about this night, one where a vampire killed her boyfriend in a dark corner, and it was now coming true. It could suggest prescience in the girl, which hinted at a very talented vampire, or it could just be coincidence.

She didn't like leaving things up to chance. It was a pity that her chosen friend would now have to die, but that emotion quickly faded as she realized how much the girl was wrapped up in this cowboy who was about to become her dinner. _Love is for fools anyway. You just end up getting hurt in the end._ _Men are incorrigible, soul sucking creatures that tear apart your hopes, dreams, and life_, she thought.

The cowboy in question muttered "monster" quietly under his breath, but it was loud enough to reach her ears. _I'm not the monster here, you are_, she thought. And with that in mind, she turned to the seemingly gifted girl before her, placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and thought, _"What a waste." _

0__0

~The Cowboy~

The music changed and I watched as our friends mingled with each other, some dancing while others lingered around the corners of the room. There was a strange feeling of the night, and it wasn't about the costume party or the old "haunted" (as many believed) mansion we were in. I couldn't place my finger on it but something wasn't right; I had been feeling like this for a little while now and my girl jumped at the chance to get away from me the minute she saw her friend come in through the door.

I was sitting on a velvet couch, arms rolled and high back, you could tell the couch had been sitting in the mansion by the dust that was settled into the fabric. I was lost in my thoughts, staring off, when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I glanced around the room briefly, my gaze finally landing on my love, but I couldn't shake the unease. It seemed to be getting worse. I surveyed the party again, looking for anything at all, and found nothing. I felt my adrenaline spike and my brain sent signals to my limbs to fight or flight; I was getting more anxious by the moment.

I turned to my left for no known reason, just did, and I saw her. She was walking, her hips were swaying slightly but in the most seductive way, and she was heading straight for me. A smile small played on her luscious, red lips as I took her in, tall heels, gorgeous legs, and a tight dress causing me to linger on her curves. As soon as I registered her long hair and blue eyes, she was before me. I didn't know if I wanted her to sit down with me or whether I should run in the opposite direction; both urges were equal and terrifying.

My entire body stiffened with tension as she sat down next to me. Her perfume enraptured my senses; she smelled wonderful, like nothing I had ever experienced before. I found myself leaning toward her, lost in her eyes, and she just watched me with a sweet smile on her face. I found myself grinning back at her -- all the while my mind screaming and telling me to run.

She leaned in, her lips barely grazing my ear, and made me shiver in fear. I couldn't tell you why, but I knew at that moment that I should be afraid. When she whispered in my ear and told me how appetizing I smelled, I knew in my core exactly what she meant; however, I couldn't force my body to change position or my lips to speak. I sat there in a frozen trance, mesmerized by her.

Her hand moved to my thigh and slowly made its way up my leg; I threw my head back -- half in frustration, half in arousal. She took this as invitation to assault my neck, leaving kisses, lingering over my pulse as it beat erratically. Her mouth was now at my jaw, trailing kisses to my ear and then she whispered my name. _I don't remember giving her my name?_ I could feel the goose bumps and raised hairs on my body as I turned my head toward her, fighting with myself not to.

Her lips crashed down upon my own, and, even though my urge to escape was strong, she had me. Suddenly I was lost; lost in a kiss with a woman I knew nothing about and possibly feared. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time -- I didn't know if I wanted to get away as fast as I could or pull her into a dark corner. The people around us, the entire party, faded away and were forgotten.  

It was an intense kiss with mystery and hunger behind it. She pulled away and watched me closely; I could see the lust in her eyes as I am sure she saw in mine. How I could desire her while my spine tingled and my fingers twitched in fear was beyond me. There was something about her and I couldn't place it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched someone quickly approach us. Anger was radiating off of them. In my peripheral I could make out a petite frame, and, all of a sudden, I realized that the person was my girlfriend. _Did she see what just happened?_ A new fear came over me, but I was in a daze so things weren't registering as they should. I could hear words, words that sounded angry, and I could see lips moving; but nothing was making sense.

Before I knew it, we were in a corner; the dark shadows covered us and harsh whispers were heard. Then there was complete silence. The mystery woman had my girl pinned up against the wall. At first, the scene looked violent; however, it quickly changed to lust. Her hands were at my girl's shoulders, holding her, and she ran her nose along my girl's neck. She seemed to be inhaling her scent in the most erotic way possible.

I was turned on and didn't want to be; the situation was so out of control, but there was nothing I could do. It was enticing seeing these two women embraced intimately as they were. That was until I felt a cold and clammy hand grab my own. The minute she had a firm grip on my hand, I felt her shaking in fear. I looked down at our entwined hands and knew that this wasn't going to end well. Sheer panic swirled around the air between us and I realized that she wasn't the only one trembling. My eyes frantically searched the party -- not a single soul noticed us, or seemed to realize we were missing.

While I wasn't paying attention, the hand was ripped from mine and I looked down to see the woman in red crouched down in front of me, her hands wrapped around my calves. She smirked at me and my entire body started to shiver as she moved her way up my legs, her hands firm and wandering, feeling the muscles in my thighs twitch, then pausing over my hardened cock. I cursed myself for being turned on in this moment, but was brought back to the present as I felt her hands run along the rim of my jeans, her fingers dipping behind the waistband of my pants. Her hands then trailed to my chest, roaming over my torso as she again, brought her face to my neck, and inhaled before licking me.

I turned my head to see what my girl was doing, causing the mystery woman to growl, but she just switched to the other side of my neck, again licking me and leaving kisses. I saw the dread and panic in my girl's eyes, I tried to tell her with my eyes to try to escape and she just shook her head, grabbing my hand once again. I held her hand tightly and stared into her eyes; just as I saw a tear escape, I felt the sharp pain in my neck.

The sensation felt as though someone were shredding my skin as they would shred a tree -- that's the only way I can explain it. I couldn't do anything about it since I was frozen in place. All I wanted to do was grab this chick by the hair and rip her off me, grab my girl, and get the fuck out of here. But I didn't do that. Instead, I just stood there, a tear escaping my own eye as I thought about what this meant for her before the lethargy started. I fought to keep my eyes open for as long as I could, but the fight and energy drained from me. I went to whisper to her, only to find my voice lost and a pain ripping through my heart; it was nothing compared to what the monster was doing to me.

I wished to tell my girl I loved her, one last time, but never got the chance. In the next moment my lids closed against my will and I remember slowly falling to the floor. I thought about the darkness, and the last sound that traveled to my ears was my girl whimpering.

0__0

~The Saloon Gal~

Tears were forming in my eyes from the overwhelming fear; fear because she now had me pinned against a wall by my shoulders. More importantly, I was worried about what was going to happen to the man standing next to me -- I couldn't breathe and the pain that was gripping at my heart was unbearable. I wanted to be weak, I wanted to fall to the floor and cry; cry for the loss I knew was coming. _How was I supposed to go on without him? How could I knowingly let this happen?_

There was nothing I could do, and although I knew it deep down, it didn't take the fear, guilt, or heartbreak away. While I was lost in thought, the woman in red changed her stance and was now holding me in my place in an almost erotic way. I was put off by how she affected me, but that was the least of my worries. My hand was clammy since I was terrified and cold and shaking. I reached out in search of his hand and found it just as she placed her head at the crook of my neck, inhaling and I could practically hear the smirk on her face.

I saw him look out for help, but I knew better; it wasn't coming and even with knowing it didn't help the nausea in my stomach or the hairs standing up on the back of my neck. I was quivering for so many reasons, mainly from the dread that was about to come. She ripped our hands apart and I watched her grope my boyfriend as she worked her way up his body. I held back the urge to vomit and tried to blink away the tears.

I watched as she assaulted his neck with her mouth, lingering in the one spot I hoped with everything in me she wouldn't. It was my last grasp at hope -- maybe it wasn't my dream after all, but she lingered and inhaled his scent and I knew.

He looked at me, I'm sure the dread and panic obvious in my eyes. It looked like he wanted me to run - I wanted to laugh at the thought - but instead just shook my head vehemently and searched out his hand desperately. I wasn't going anywhere and I wasn't going to let go of him again.

The homewrecker was leaving kisses on his neck, right over his pulse, when I thought I saw her smile. A second later I realized she wasn't smiling at all -- well not in the sense I thought. A tear escaped my eye, and I held back the sobs with everything I had in me. I ignored the twitch in my legs to run and just stared into his eyes. I couldn't do anything to help him, and it felt like my heart was being further torn apart by sitting here and watching this -- unable to do anything. He fought for as long as he could, and I watched as his lids got heavy.

His features twisted and his mouth twitched, and I imagined it was his attempt to tell me he loved me. Then his lids closed and he slid down the wall, slouching to the floor. I watched, dry sobs wrecking my body, as the woman turned to me. I glowered at her, a natural response to what she just did. But she retorted by squeezing my neck tighter, and I let out a whimper against my will.

She had me by the neck, maybe a foot off the floor, and showed no signs of struggling. I was willing; I had given up, and had no urge to fight her. I think she disagreed with this or was just pissed at me, because she tossed me against the adjoining wall. I crashed into it, hitting my head, but with the music coming from the DJ's booth, the sound of a frightened woman being mixed in with Thriller, drowned out any noises.

I checked my head, finding the tender spot, and when I pulled my hand back I found my palm covered in blood. This must have been the temptation she needed to finish the job, because with lightning fast speed she had my wrist in her one hand while her other squeezed my mouth shut. She smiled sweetly at me and glanced over at the limp form of my love before she turned back to me and snapped my wrist.

I screamed out from the pain that surged through me, but her hand covering my mouth muffled the sound so no one heard. Then she used her grip on my face to turn my neck. She seemed to be contemplating something, but it didn't seem to take long for her to come to a decision. A hint of what seemed to be disappointment flashed across her eyes before she took my blood-covered hand and sunk her teeth into it.

It was a strange sensation, maybe because I was so out of it, but it was obviously painful -- just not as painful as I would have thought. She was draining me; I could feel her sucking the blood out of my body, which was still shaking in fear. I gave one last futile attempt to get away by trying to pull my hand from her grasp and kicking my legs. However, this only seemed to make things worse for me as she dropped my hand and brought both of her hands to my head. I watched with a sick fascination as my blood flowed out of the wound and dripped on the floor.

I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but I was already cowering in fear so I just sat there and watched her. She turned my head toward my boyfriend, who was lying limp on the floor - it was my one last look - before she snapped my neck with incomprehensible speed. Everything went dark.

0__0

Her first course consumed, and her first choice of a target now lifeless, she sniffed and tasted the air around her. She had to force the venom down once more, holding the beast within at bay until she found the most suitable mark. Over the years she had learned how to master the evil within; she was the owner of it, the one in control, not the other way around.

Similar to the different animals, different people had more appealing scents and tastes than others. With a whole buffet spread before her, she was able to pick and choose the best at will, and the best came in the form of a package deal - a man dressed as a police officer and a girl wearing a black dress and mask - currently heading up the broad, winding staircase to the second floor.

Lithe as a cat, she made her way almost unseen through the shadows and stalked her prey into one of the many bedrooms the house held. Like the remainder of the house, it was dark and mostly devoid of furniture (save for a large Victorian style bed, and an antique, rusty armoire settled amidst the cobwebs).

She was able to slip into the room, unbeknownst to the couple with their tongues down each other's throats, and hide in the darkness. The lust was palpable in the air, the scent of arousal assailing her senses, and the loud sounds of kissing, sucking, and rustling of clothes was unavoidable as she silently watched.

"Mmm, God, that feels so good," the girl moaned in pleasure.

"Jesus, you're so fucking tight. Get over on that bed so I can devour that sweet pussy of yours."

The vampiress lurking in the corner could see exactly what happened next even though the dark room offered no light. She saw the girl move over to the bed, sit at the edge and look up expectantly. He bent down and kissed her lips before moving to the top of her strapless dress where just the tops of her breasts showed. He kissed the swells and moved lower, pushing with one hand on her abdomen to lie her down on her back as he slowly and sensuously made his way to the hem of her dress, barely grazing her thigh.

His head disappeared underneath the fluffy skirt, and she heard the distinct sound of ripping cloth before she saw his head resurface with the scrap of purple lace in between his teeth. Even from her hidden corner, she could smell and almost taste the girl's juices that were seeping out from her and slowly running down her thigh.

He took advantage of the girl's legs hanging over the edge of the bed by pushing her skirt up and exposing the bare and pink flesh underneath. She watched as his neck bent forward and he lapped at the girl's juices with his tongue; she listened to the slurping noises and the moans as he began to pleasure the girl lying on the bed with her eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure. She heard the girl's heart pounding in her chest, the blood pumping at a rapid rate through her veins as her impending orgasm began to build.

The smell of sex became prominent in the room and made her own lustful feelings grow as she continued to watch in fascination as the guy completely worshipped the girl. She soon became aware of her hands on her breasts and her need for something more than blood begin to take over her thoughts. She decided she would let the poor girl finish before usurping her man to enact the same pleasure on her.

The man seeking the girl's pleasure before his own fascinated her. She had only known the selfish cruelty in matters of a sexual nature before. This was until she found ways to seduce men into fulfilling her needs, all of her needs. But the guy was doing it of his own free will, and this is what intrigued her.

The girl's cries of pure ecstasy soon filled the room as she screamed his name and profanities alike when her orgasm overtook her. As the girl reveled on the bed and he prepared himself for his round of satisfaction, she stealthily slipped out of her corner and used her vampire speed to reach the bed where the girl lay.

One moment he was stretching his arms over his head, glancing up at the ceiling and flexing his muscles, the next he was on his knees, completely unaware how he got there. He looked up to see a sexy girl, dressed in a tantalizing costume with ruby red heels on, standing before him. Behind her still lay the heavily breathing girl.

She stalked toward him, looking down into his blue eyes, and mesmerizing him with her beauty. He had never seen a more beautiful, sexy goddess in all his life, yet he also had the sense to be afraid.

_How did she get here? Why is she here? Who the hell is she?_ He thought these questions in his head as she spoke in the most tempting voice he had ever heard. The sound went straight to his hardened dick straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Hello there," she said seductively.

She watched as his eyes filled with lust, curiosity, and panic as he looked up at her. She had just placed her hand on his shoulder when the girl on the bed spoke up.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked in a tone that angered the vampiress.

She turned on the girl quickly and soon towered over her. The girl shrank back in terror, bringing a smile to the vampire's lips. She was the perfect target and would suit her purposes well.

_And I will make her pay later for her incipient tone. Once she wakes up_, she thought before striking with her teeth against the girl's neck. She was glad the couple had been somewhat filling and allowed her to resist the alluring blood flowing throughout the girl's veins. She only made a small puncture, sucking the tiniest amount of blood before coating the wound with the numbing venom, knowing it was seeping into the girl's veins as soon as she heard her cry out in pure agony.

She remembered the pain, the intense fire consuming her body, feeling as if all of her insides were being burned alive. She had never changed a person before and normally wouldn't purposely cause this amount of pain, but this existence was lonely and she found herself in need of a friend more and more. Not only a friend, but someone to also hunt with, kill with, and to do her bidding whenever she wished.

She picked the screaming girl up into her arms and moved with vampire speed to another room, depositing her swiftly onto the bed there, carefully placing her underneath the mothballed sheets to muffle her cries before returning to the guy in the sex-scented room. Everything had happened in a matter of moments, not enough time to register in a human mind, and he blinked in shock when he found himself moved onto the bed and the unfamiliar woman was standing before him.

He cleared his throat loudly before speaking. "Who-who are you?" he asked, his voice tinged with fear. He was slightly scared, considering the beautiful girl had just come out of nowhere, and was now standing before him like some angel. But the smile he received in response to his question was not the smile of an angel, but of someone straight from the pits of hell.

_A sexy-as-fuck, hell goddess_, he thought to himself as she stood there looking down at him and licking her lips. For some reason, he didn't think she was licking her lips in lust. In fact, she looked as if she were licking her lips in anticipation of taking a bite of the most delicious pie, or maybe more akin to eating a fat, juicy steak. All of a sudden, she didn't look quite as sexy anymore; she looked downright fucking creepy.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when she leaned down toward his neck. Her perfume was intoxicating, and he found himself sitting up on the bed to meet her plump lips before she could reach her destination.

She let him kiss her, deciding to let him have a last few minutes of pleasure. Like she said before, he intrigued her. She was curious what he could do with his hands and mouth that could make a girl scream out like that. Then, after she had her fun, he would see what she could do with her mouth. And, more importantly, her teeth.

She swallowed back the rising venom before parting her lips slightly to give him a little taste. He was cautious, first running his tongue along her bottom lip before slowly sliding it between her parted lips. His tongue was inquisitive as it roamed freely around her mouth, and she was careful to not let it get too close to her razor-sharp incisors. He brought his hand underneath her silky locks to the back of her neck, and moaned when she slipped her own tongue into his mouth, dancing and mingling with his in a quickly-becoming-frantic kiss.

Before he could take control, she broke the kiss. She watched as he smacked his lips, tasting the numbing effects of the ever-present venom in her mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked once again.

"Names are of no consequence," she replied in her bell-toned voice.

The curiosity in his eyes didn't fade, but merely grew as she motioned to him with a crooked finger to come near. He complied and a shiver ran down his back as her cool breath enveloped his ear as she whispered, "After all, will it really matter who I am after I give you pleasure to _die_ for?"

0__0

~The Police Officer~

There was something about the way she emphasized and said the word "die" that gave me chills, and yet, my curiosity won over my instinct to flee from this tempting girl. Especially because of the way her lips curled over my earlobe and her tongue flicked against my neck as she moved from ear to jaw line, and finally back to my lips. All hesitancy faded away and I felt myself succumbing to the scent and taste of the mysterious girl. I wasn't sure what had happened to the girl I was with previously, but the woman before me soon had me transfixed by only her.

Her tongue swirled in my mouth eagerly and expertly, her lips brushing against mine. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and gently pulled, sucking on it and enjoying her taste. I couldn't describe what it was, but it numbed my lips and tongue a little and tasted like a sweet nectar.

Breaking the kiss, I trailed my lips down her neck, stopping at the black strings that fastened her cape. I glanced up, noticing her red lips and her haunting eyes boring into mine. I couldn't tell if she was silently begging me for more, or if she wanted me to stop.

Taking a chance, I took one end of the string in between my teeth and jerked my head back, effectively untying the cape and watching as it floated to the dusty floor. I looked back up at her to see if this was ok. I avoided her eyes this time and saw the way she had taken her bottom lip in between her extremely white teeth.

I stood up, towering over her slightly, but not by much given the red-hot fuck me shoes she was wearing, and brought my hands to her creamy shoulders. They were cool to the touch, and I realized it was a little chilly in this house. The alcohol coursing through my system had warmed my body nicely, and the intoxication must be messing with my temperature perception.

I ran my hands down her smooth arms softly before trailing after with my lips, planting gentle kisses on my way down and back up. She brought her own hands to my chest and ran her fingernails down it, causing a delicious shiver down my spine. She let out a soft sigh in response, letting me know I could continue.

My hands moved to the back of her dress to the zipper. I slowly unzipped it and slid my hands up her back, allowing the dress to fall to her feet. When I looked down, I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, and her tits were perfect. No, her tits were beyond perfect. I'd swear they were fake with their full roundness and just the right amount of perkiness. _Well, only one way to find out._

I eased my hands down toward her orbs of mastery, unable to take my eyes off of them. When I felt them in my hands, I knew they were real. I knew fake from real, and these were definitely real. She let out a low moan when my fingers teased her nipples, causing me to look up. I wished I hadn't.

Her eyes seemed almost on fire with lust, but it was a piercing, burning of my soul look instead of a sexy gaze I normally received from girls. It was frightening.

She must have sensed my fear because she smiled. The smile was full of teeth and not in the least bit comforting, and I actually felt myself shrinking back in alarm.

"Enough of this," she growled. Well, growled is the only sound I could think of to match the sound.

She pushed me backward, hard, and I landed with an _oomph_ onto the bed. I scooted myself back as she came to straddle me –- the only thing now covering her was a small thong of black lace.

She leaned forward, and my eyes raked over her body, anywhere except her face. I knew the beer I had consumed and the lust I was feeling was causing my mind to fog over, and causing hallucinations too it seemed. At least, I hoped that was it.

Her lips came crashing to mine, and I found my hands moving to her tight and toned ass. _Damn, this girl must work out constantly. Maybe she was a gymnast? Fuck, I loved a limber gymnast in the sack._ I squeezed her ass as my tongue intertwined with hers. This earned me another moan, so I did it again, harder this time.

Her hands ran down my chest again, but this time she kept on going to my belt buckle. She seemed impatient and almost rushed as she quickly made work of my belt and undid my pants. She pulled down my pants and I lifted my hips to help her out. I felt the cool air on my bare legs and heard the faint jingle of my keys as they hit the floor along with my pants.

She stared at my tented boxers for a second before reaching her pale hands to the hem of my shirt. She pulled up on it, before thinking better of it and just ripped it open. Buttons flew in all directions as I sat up to completely remove the ruined shirt. This girl was eager, and it was time for me to take control.

I grabbed her by the hips and easily lifted her up and tossed her down onto the bed on her back. Climbing on top of her, I kissed downward from her neck to her alluring, firm tits, down her stomach, until I reached the top of her thong. I glanced up, silently asking permission to continue. I may have been drunk, but it didn't mean I lost any gentlemanly manners.

Locking eyes with her, I saw the longing there as well as something else…something I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Her pink tongue flicked out to run along her ruby lips, her breasts heaving up and down with her quick breaths. I brought my hands up to the edge of the lace and pulled them down. My fingers lightly brushed her thighs as I moved past them, down her knees, to her ankles, and finally off.

I crawled forward on hands and knees to the glistening flesh between her legs that awaited me. Beginning with my fingers first, I teased her clit, causing a small tremor to run through her as I entered her with two fingers. My mouth was on her not a moment later, inducing low growls from her.

Deep in my subconscious my mind registered that there was something extremely different about this girl. The way she tasted, how she felt, the sounds she made, I couldn't explain it, and my lower anatomy didn't really care at that moment. All it wanted was to be buried inside her wet pussy, who cares if it was different?

"Oh God, oh God, Ahhhh!" she screamed in pleasure.

I smiled. Now those were the sounds I was used to hearing. I pumped her with my fingers and nibbled on her clit, noticing she was about to cum.

"Mmm, fuck!" she yelled, and to my surprise thrust my head away with more force than I expected from her while scooting herself back out of my reach. My fingers slid out of her and I looked up at her curiously, but she answered me wordlessly by grabbing my extremely hard dick out of my boxers and pumping me a couple times.

Shit, I was so turned on that if she kept using that grip and pace I would finish in a heartbeat.

She pushed me so my back was flat on the bed and came up to straddle me once more. I wiggled out of my boxers as she took my dick and placed it at her entrance. Before I could get out a word on protection, she had slammed her hips down and impaled herself on my cock.

"FUCK!" I cried in pleasure and surprisingly a little bit of pain. I reached forward to still her hips for a second while I controlled the sudden urge to explode inside of her. It took me a little bit of time, she was just so tight and wet, and shit I wanted to fuck her.

I began moving her hips and let her take control. She rode me like a pro and I found myself laying my head back, closing my eyes, and enjoying the sweet sensations she was creating. I heard her growl again and opened my eyes to find her staring at my neck.

_Ok, now that's odd_. She was just staring at me with those sorta creepy eyes of hers and goosebumps erupted all over my body. If my dick had any self-preservation, he would have stopped fucking the girl trying to become the next rodeo star and gotten the hell out of there.

To get her eyes off my neck, I sat up and kissed her. I kissed her as if she were the sexiest girl in the world – actually, she is – and I kissed her as if she meant the world to me. I couldn't resist her, she was intoxicating in more ways than one, and I suddenly craved to be as close as possible to her.

I could feel her legs start to tremble and knew she was close. I was about ready to fucking explode, but I didn't want this to end.

I brought one hand up to rub circles on her clit and the other to her tits, kneading and teasing them both. I broke the kiss to hopefully expel the lightheadedness I had started to feel, but to no avail. It was like this girl had cast a spell on me, and now I couldn't escape.

She started to shake and her breathing picked up. I could hear my heart thumping loudly and could feel my pulse racing. I felt her mouth on my neck, kissing and licking in one spot as I tried my best to hold myself back until she came. The sounds she made were almost animalistic in nature as she growled and roared, the vibrations pulsating on my neck.

I pinched both a nipple and her clit at the same time and it threw her over the edge. Her walls clenched around me as she screamed and made a sound no human should be capable of making. I came hard and fast inside her, unable to hold back any longer.

I felt her bite down on my neck in bliss until I sensed her sharp teeth break through my skin. Pain and ecstasy swirled around me as I felt a strange pulling and an intense weakness. All I knew was a severe, torturous pain when I should have felt satisfaction. _What had this girl done to me?_

I was unaware of what was happening and felt myself spiraling down further and further toward oblivion. I was plunged into darkness, until finally, the agony was no more.

 0__0

She flicked out her tongue to catch the small trail of blood that had escaped her lips. Closing her eyes, she savored the meal she had just consumed, and sighed in satisfaction as the burning in the back of her throat faded. Normally after draining two humans she would be full. However, she had fasted with this night in mind and decided one more couldn't hurt.

With that in mind, she slipped on her dress and swung her cape back over her shoulders, tying the silky strings in front to hold it in place. With one last look over her shoulder at the bloodless police officer lying on the bed, she turned and made her way to the door.

_It's kind of a shame his blood called to me more than his body. He could have been fun to keep around. Like my own personal sex slave._

_Oh, I like the sound of that._

_Speaking of slave…_

She could easily hear the muffled cries in the next room over with her enhanced hearing and pitied the girl for a moment. She would have kept her human, but then the draw of her blood would have been a constant pull. Plus, she wanted someone to hunt with.

Stepping out of the pitch black room, she was met with the glow of the orange lights and dancing merriment downstairs. People mingled among the food and drink tables. Both guys and girls alike seemed to have consumed more alcohol than before, and she could see certain guys taking advantage of the girls who had clearly lost their inhibitions due to intoxication.

She walked to the staircase landing, her anger rising with each step she took. She had felt good about getting some revenge tonight, but obviously it wasn't enough yet. They still hadn't learned their lesson. _Well, soon they will_, she thought and started descending the steps.

The stairs weren't empty, so she tried her best to hide her bubbling fury with her "human" face back on as she crossed paths with a guy dressed as a caveman. Apparently, his manners hadn't evolved much from the Neanderthal he was dressed up as because, as she passed, he grabbed her ass.

_Big mistake, buddy_, she thought as she turned toward him, a sickly-sweet smile on her face.

His eyes lit up at the prospect of getting attention from the beautiful girl before him. She stepped closer as his eyes ran up and down her perfect form.

"Nice costume, sexy, but where are your fangs?" he asked her, unable to tear his eyes away from her mouth and full lips.

She edged even closer to him before letting the mask fall away and unleashing her full rage. She grabbed him by the neck and, faster than was humanly possible, shoved him against the banister. His eyes went wide with fear as her anger-contorted face came near.

"I don't need fangs," she said before attacking his neck with a hunger, letting the beast within consume her.

She ripped and shredded muscle and tissues in her quest to get to the vein pulsing with the delicious crimson liquid. When she finally found her target, she sucked eagerly, the hot blood pouring down her throat as she drank –- not even paying attention to the loud shouts of pain and protest from her victim's mouth. He would be quiet soon enough anyway.

Within minutes he was completely devoid of blood. She pulled back from the lifeless form and tossed him carelessly away before straightening her clothes and placing her façade back up. A few seconds later she became aware of the loud thuds and thumps as the caveman's body rolled down the stairs, his head banging and bouncing against the banister a few times on the way down.

"Oh my god! Tyler!" The loud scream from below rang through her ears. She ran into the shadows, but was too late. The room was cast in complete silence as the DJ halted the music and all conversation stopped –- but only for a moment.

All eyes fell on her as people figured out where the body had come from, and the silent room erupted into full scale panic. Even the darkness was unable to conceal her, and she knew she was caught.

0__0

~Zorro~

The party was in full swing now, music going and everyone having a good time. The house the kid from our school chose was definitely Halloween worthy. Though I didn't see anything haunted about it. It had creepy little corners and nooks, but other than that it just looked like an old house. I was laughing with this guy - I didn't know who he was, obviously not from our school - he was funny, graphic, vulgar, and damn the guy could tell a joke! I think he liked the sound of his own voice because I didn't have to add much to the conversation, which was fine by me.

My mind wandered away from the conversation and I just perused the party, looking for something or someone interesting to mingle with. I was feeling agitated all of a sudden, feeling the need to do something or just move. I thought of dancing for a moment but quickly decided against that. Just a second ago I had a great vibe going from the party and was enjoying myself. Now, all of a sudden, I felt twitchy and the urge to do who knows what.

I figured another drink would help; I finished what was in my glass in one large gulp, looked around again before going to the punchbowl and pouring myself another glass. I don't know who came up with this green concoction, but I definitely tasted gin among other things. It wasn't bad just strange.

Speaking of strange, I didn't know if it was the different song or what, but my entire body shook, like getting a chill from a cold breeze, and I automatically looked at the front door. Nope, closed. Though the "twins" seemed to be in their usual state -- drunk, falling over each other and spilling out of what they considered clothing. I was starting to feel the familiar haze coming over me as I took another sip of my drink and a lazy grin crossed my face. I turned back to the "funny guy" as I declared him and went back to listening.

After a while of listening I was dragged into the conversation when he said he didn't understand the whole concept of "chivalry" and thought it was complete bullshit. We argued back and forth for a little while before I got tired of running in circles and let him think he "won."

I found myself bored once again, not knowing what to do, and getting frustrated. It really was a good party so there was no reason for me to feel like this, but I just felt like I should be doing something. It was getting ridiculous.

I was about to take a walk outside, thinking that maybe some fresh air would help, when I heard it. Everything stopped, and it was dead silent. My entire body felt alert and I looked in the direction of the ear-piercing noise, hoping to figure out what was going on.

_Did they have some kind of games or charades planned? No, I knew better than that._

I dropped my drink, not caring, and felt the muscles in my forearms flexing on their own accord, causing me to look down. As I started to look up, panic broke out: people screaming, crying, and running around the room. I still had not figured out why, when my eyes landed on the elegant staircase.

The startling scream came from the winding staircase and I searched through the mayhem for the origin of it all. I witnessed people tripping and shoving, trying to get away from what though? My stomach was telling me I should be afraid, my brain working in overtime, calculating and planning.

I was trying to take in everything and try to figure out what the hell to do when I heard someone yell. I turned toward the door to find the kid I was talking to earlier pulling at the handles recklessly and grunting before he admitted that they were locked. For just half a second, the room froze again in complete silence, but it didn't last long.

I knew I had to do something since no one else was, and the only way we were going to get out of here was with some kind of plan or strategy. I put two fingers in my mouth, noticing how dry it was, and with everything in me, I whistled to get everyone's attention. Most of the room stopped what they were doing to look, though I think more in fear of what they would see next than anything. There were a few who completely ignored me.

_Fine, I just needed most of the attention, and, if they wanted out of here alive, I think I was their only chance._

I had an idea in my mind already and needed everyone to go along and understand. With everyone still staring at me, I stood on the burgundy couch and yelled, "Listen, everyone. We have to all remain calm, and line up on the north wall over there." I pointed toward the wall in question, noticing there was a window close by, cracked just a little bit, and obviously not locked. I was tense and afraid myself, but pushed those emotions down. I had to help them, save them.

We had no idea where this monster was and screaming my plan didn't seem like the right way to go. Honestly as much of a plan as I had, I didn't have many details. I did what I thought would be the smartest thing to do, while avoiding death.

I noticed the pile of napkins on the table, grabbed one and found a pen off a table; if I couldn't tell them what the plan was I would write it out for them. I kept it simple; _Use the window straight ahead, move quickly and quietly. Girls out first._

Even though I was standing in a room full of people, my mind was transported to the house fire in my past. The feeling of urgency reminded me of when I had to escape my house. The dread of what was occurring had caused me to freeze up all those years ago, and I was NOT going to let it happen again. I knew I had to take decisive actions quickly; it was a matter of life and death - again - and it was up to me to save these people. History would not repeat itself. I needed to be here, helping my friends, so I rerouted my thoughts.

I gave the napkin to the girl closest to said window, whispered to her to read it and pass it back, she nodded as she tried to hold back her sobs. She read it slowly, the tears obviously clouding her vision, and just as she went to pass it behind her a tear fell and caught the napkin, smearing a word. It didn't matter in the sense of getting my plan across, but my heart ached for her, and her fear and my determination became even more cemented in that moment. I walked down the line, trying to whisper reassuring words to my friends, while I scanned the room to constantly assess the situation.

I heard the creak from the window being opened further and looked over my shoulder, watching as one by one, the girls climbed up and out as quickly as they could. One of them lost their footing and fell back. I stopped, turned to help assist her, when someone from behind her helped her out before jumping out themselves. I continued on my path, walking further away from the open window, anxiety building in me as I did. I was more than halfway through the line when I heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck, man? We all have a right to get out of this haunted place. Why are you letting all the girls go first?" he asked.

I scanned the room after he spoke up. What he just said angered me beyond belief that he could put himself before a woman. He had no understanding or respect. It took everything in me not to go back to him and knock some goddamn sense into him, but I didn't.

I checked to see if his outburst had drawn attention and as I looked around the room that's when I saw _it_. _It_ was really a _she_; I caught a glimpse of her red dress and black cape before she disappeared into the shadows again, moving faster than I had seen anything move before.

I froze in place, not sure what to do, the fear creeping back up into the forefront of my mind until I heard a whimper beside me. I turned to see a girl and shushed her, trying to calm her the best I could - not really knowing what to tell her, because I felt unsure of anything - I tried nonetheless. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and it registered in my head that a very outspoken and disgruntled kid was being awfully quite.

He was standing against the wall adjacent to the one everyone else was lined up against. He noticed my gaze and started up again about the "bullshit" of women going first and "who the hell was I" to make decisions when I noticed a pale hand sweep out from the shadows. The hand quickly wrapped around his mouth and effectively shut him up before he was pulled into the darkness.

With wide eyes I watched what had just happened and tried to stay calm. Thankfully, not too many had noticed, and we were getting people out quickly. I quieted the people that had seen, unfortunately having to use fear to do so, when I saw her again.

I was immediately silent; every fiber of my being focused on her. I couldn't make out much other than her eyes piercing mine, as she was still hidden within the darkness. The thought of the house not being haunted earlier creeped into my thoughts, and, in this moment I laughed to myself. It seemed wrong but I couldn't help it; I had apparently spoken too soon.

I watched her, and our eyes locked for what seemed like forever. I hadn't even noticed that I had taken a step forward and was now making my way toward the monster that had caused the havoc of the evening.

As I crossed the room at an excruciatingly slow speed, my hands twitched in what was either anger or fear. I wasn't sure which emotion it was, and it didn't matter; I just needed to keep the focus on me.

Her eyes, which I was starting to see in detail were red, were trained on me and nothing else. She seemed to be thinking about something as a hint of confusion covered her face.

I was scared. I couldn't deny it. I was basically handing myself over to her to do with as she pleased while knowing that she had killed at least two people tonight. Though I knew, somehow, that there were more.

I stopped, maybe ten feet away from her. In my peripheral vision I could see the line had shortened greatly and was glad for that, so I turned my focus back on her. It seemed there wasn't much to say, and neither of us were making a move to do something. A moment later I watched her turn her head.

This action appeared to occur in slow motion and confirmed my suspicions of her being confused. She watched as more people made their way out the open window, a blank stare on her face like she was looking past them. Worry bubbled up inside me since I was afraid she was going to do something, but she didn't. She just turned back to me.

With that lack of action, I found a new sense of confidence and took another step toward her. Nearly everyone was out of house by now and soon it was just us. She had apparently come to a decision because she smiled at me and started to walk around the room (and me), running her fingers along the tables she passed, watching me carefully.

She stopped at a table with a lamp on it, and I didn't give it much thought and turned back to where everyone had been lined up to make sure they were all out. That had been my biggest mistake of the night.

The next thing I knew, I felt something collide into the back of my head with an unbelievable force, causing me to stumble forward before falling to the ground and darkness took over everything.

0__0

The vampiress paced back and forth while looking at the body sprawled out on the floor.

_Men are cruel creatures who don't give a damn about women. Why didn't I kill him?_ she mentally questioned herself.

Using her photographic memory she re-examined the scene. Chaos. Total chaos. And during this mayhem only one figure stood out. The masked man was the leader: he formulated a plan, he helped others escape, and he stood up to the last pig-headed fool she killed…he was unlike the other males she knew.

Witnessing his courage caused her to change her mind - this never happened and upset her slightly - and she couldn't find it in herself to kill him, yet. Instead she clobbered him over the head with the nearest object, a lamp.

The man could have escaped easily, but he didn't; she needed to find out why he did what he did. Surely the escapees would be calling the authorities, so she knew her time at the party was coming to an end.

Finally, she came to a decision. She would take him and her transforming friend back home; giving her ample time to determine what to do.

0__0

_...Thank you, Charlotte. As you can see, this is quite a crime scene here behind me. Police are still unsure what could have possibly caused all of this devastation. Was it a Halloween prank gone terribly wrong? Or does our small town have a bigger problem on its hands? Let's take a closer look._

_Paramedics are now wheeling out a few of the victims from last night's catastrophe. We can see here by these scratches and bite marks; it seems as if an animal attacked these people last night._

_Excuse me, sir, do you have any idea what could have caused these punctures?_

"I've never seen anything like it in all my life. We'll have to wait for some tests, and of course, once the victims come around they will be able to tell us more. For now, that is all I can say."

_It seems as if this case still remains a mystery as yet. Evidence has yet to be found, and police are merely relying on eye witnesses of the account, and the people who managed to escape. Details on the witnesses or their reports have not been released to the general public as of now. The only detail that we do have is that the majority of the victims seem to be male. What this suggests, nobody knows at this moment. We should learn more as the investigation continues._

_This is a truly tragic event, and our sympathies go out to all of the friends and family of all those involved. I'm Angela Webber, coming at you live from Twilight Road for the six o'clock news. And now, back to you, Charlotte._

A red painted fingernail stretched forth and hit the power button on the television, casting the room in darkness and silence. The only sound that could be heard were the near silent screams of the girl writhing in agony in the process of transforming from human to vampire. Her cries had softened as the hours passed; her voice now hoarse from the exertion.

A faint movement from the bed across the room caught her eye; her capture was stirring. She stood still, watching from her position near the black TV screen as he slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings as he rubbed the back of his head. Perhaps she had hit him too hard, luckily it hadn't killed him. There was something special about this guy, and she intended to find out what it was.

He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. She, of course, needed no light to see every little movement he made as he moved to climb out of the bed. It was only then he realized the soft ropes tied around each of his legs attached to the bed posts.

She walked closer to him, not bothering to muffle her footsteps as she drew near, alerting him to her presence. He looked up, a mix of confusion, fear, and recognition on his face as he took in the sight of his captor.

"Who _are_ you? More importantly, _what_ are you?" His voice shook slightly, belying the courage he had shown last night.

She turned to him, inching closer as she spoke. "As I plan on keeping you around for a while, I might as well answer your questions. My name is Rosalie Hale, and I am a vampire."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"Nah uh uh, please let me finish, it is very rude to interrupt someone. Now where was I? Ah, yes. I am a vampire, and the girl over there shall be one soon." She pointed to the girl twisting and squirming in pain on the floor where she lay after having fallen off the couch a moment earlier. "When she is fully transformed, she will wake up _very_ thirsty. As long as you do exactly what I say and do not try to escape, I shall find her a different meal. If not, then, well, we needn't get acquainted any further. Do we have an understanding?"

Unable to speak, or even comprehend everything she had just told him, he slowly nodded.

"Very good!" she exclaimed. "Now, why don't we start by you telling me your name?

He told her his name, the fear still clearly evident. He answered all her questions, telling her everything she wanted to know as she asked. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she asked why he risked his life to save the others. After all, it _was_ one of the things that had saved his life, and the action made the vampiress rethink killing him at the time.

He told her about the fire his sister had been caught in, and how his parents refused to let him go back in to save her. Since then, he has always tried to put others before himself.

His answer saddened her for a moment before she collected herself. This was not the life she wanted; she had so many hopes, so many dreams that were stripped and taken from her. Her anger with her existence swelled inside her, but she controlled it before the beast within could overtake her.

She knew she didn't want to kill him - not yet at least - but the reasons and feelings behind keeping him perplexed her. For the first time in her very long existence she doubted herself, so she settled on enjoying the challenge it would be to keep him around.

He would be her little pet, until either her bloodlust overtook her or she became bored with him. For now, however, he was safe and sound in her hands.

Well, as safe as a human could be around two blood-sucking vampires.

0__0*0__0

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed our little story. It's different than anything either of us have written before, so please let us know your thoughts!**

**Don't forget to read all of the amazing entries and vote!**

***XoXoX***


End file.
